


section 31

by lazy_lemon



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	section 31

스콧은 들고 있던 짐을 떨어트렸다. 어디건 스타플릿 소속이면 별 문제가 없을 것이라고 생각했다. 물론, 그 스타플릿이 자신을 델타-베가의 끔찍한 추위 속에 내던졌다는 것을 잊은 것은 아니지만, 그럼에도 스타플릿은 스콧에게 두 번째 기회를 준 존재였다.  
자신이 자리를 비운 단 하루 동안 엔터프라이즈에게 일어난 끔찍한 사고는 그녀를 한동안 기동할 수 없도록 만들었다. 사실, 그 꼴을 하고는 지구에 불시착한 것이 아니라 정류장에 무사히 도킹했다는 것에 감탄을 해야 할 일이다. 하지만 스콧은 마냥 기뻐할 수 없었다. 아직 생사의 경계가 불분명한 함장과 대규모 시말서의 산에 깔려 죽어가는 크루들과, 언제 재가동이 가능 할 지. 이대로 폐기 후 새로 건조가 들어가야 할지 확신할 수 없는 엔터프라이즈가 스콧의 뒷덜미를 잡아 근심걱정을 얹어놓고 있었다.  
그런 와중에 급작스럽게 떨어진 전출 명령은 당황스럽기 그지 없었다. 그것도 샌프란스코를 벗어나, 아니 이 대륙을 떠나 영국까지 가라는 말에는 혀 끝을 물고 말았다. 연락장교. 말이 좋아 연락장교지 전화통 겸 감시조 노릇이나 하라고 좌천시긴 것과 마찬가지다. 아카데미에서 새로 맡기로 한 강좌 등을 들이밀며 조심스럽게 거절의 의사를 표현해 보았지만 돌아온 것은 개목걸이만도 못 한 처사였다. 결국, 그 동안 지었던 죄와 지었는지 명확하지 않지만 여하튼 근무 태만이라고 불리는 것들에 떠밀려 저 멀리 런던까지 와 버린 것이다. 그나마 위안이 된 것은 런던지부에서 개발중인 프로그램을 엔터프라이즈에 적용시킬 수 있게 해 주겠다는 승낙서였다. 사실, 그것 하나를 보고 왔다고 해도 과언이 아니었다.  
임명장을 앞세워 들어 선 런던에서는 모든 것이 빠르게 움직였다. 마치, 기다리고 있었다는 듯. 벌칸 뺨치게 표정 없는 이들이 스캇에게 넘겨준 것은 역시나 한 무더기의 서류였다. 물론, 이것은 그저 관념적 표현으로 그들이 쥐어 준 것은 새로운 패드일 뿐이었다. 샌프란시스코에서 사용하던 것 보다 조금 더 큰 패드에는 분명하게 기밀 보안 프로그램이 설치되어 있었다. 보란 듯, 네가 이 곳에서 빼낼 수 있는 것은 아무것도 없다는 것을 선명하게 드러낸 채 깜박이는 마크를 바라보다 여전히 저를 이끄는 손에 따라 셔틀에서 내렸을 때. 스콧은 제 눈을 의심할 수 밖에 없었다.  
구 시대의 영광을 기념하는 것은 언제나 있어왔던 일이다. 제가 머물던 샌프란시스코의 골든 브릿지가 그랬고 파리의 에펠탑과 저 멀리 중국의 만리장성이 그렇다. 실질적 기능은 전혀 하지 못해 결국에는 그저 눈요깃거리로, 혹은 그 마저도 어려워 거주민들은 인식조차 하지 않는 그런 장식품처럼 거대한 옛 건물이 남겨지는 것이다. 런던 역시 세인트 폴 대성당이 그러하다는 것은 알고 있다. 하지만 스콧의 앞에 놓인 것은 그 보다 더 고색창연한. 놀랄 만큼 낡아버린 그 모습을 고스란히 간직한 교회였다.

"여기로 들어가라고?"  
"문제라도 있으십니까?"

딱딱하게 돌아오는 표정에 스콧은 어깨를 으쓱였다. 빌어먹을 관료주의. 빌어먹을 연합. 문을 열자 빈 건물 특유의 서늘한 공기가 뺨을 감쌌다. 스콧은 잠시 뒤를 돌아보았다. 남자는 자신의 일은 여기까지라는 듯, 문 앞에서 한 걸음도 움직이지 않는다. 빌어먹을. 이번에는 누구에게랄 것 없이 주워섬기며 스콧은 걸음을 옮겼다. 문이 닫히는 소리보다 어둠이 감싸는 것이 더 빨랐다.

“누구 없어요?”

그래서, 높여 부른 소리가 울리는 것에 스스로가 당황했고. 그보다 더 빠르게 밝혀진 실내에 들고 있던 짐을 떨어트렸다. 그랬다. 어디건 스타플릿 소속이면 별 문제가 없을 것이라 생각했고, 지금까지 그것은 그렇게까지 잘못 된 생각이 아니었다. 그리고 스콧은 자신이 간과했던 가장 큰 문제를 깨달았다.

“미스터 스콧.”

서늘한 바닥을 울리는 깊은 목소리는 익히 기억에 남은 목소리다. 어떻게 잊을 수 있겠는가. 스콧의 그 사랑해 마지않는 엔터프라이즈가 어떤 꼴이 되었는데.

“존 해리슨?”

그리고, 그 역시 스타플릿 소속이었음을. 스콧은 제가 떨어트린 가방을 들어 그대로 돌아 나가고 싶은 심정을 간신히 억눌렀다. 런던으로 오는 대신 연합이 자신에게 약속했던 그 많은 프로그램과 엔지니어링 기술들. 그것을 한 순간의 악감정으로 털어내기에는 이미 손에 쥔 무게가 너무 컸다. 그러니까, 이건 다 엔터프라이즈를 위한 것이다. 빌어먹을. 다시 한 번, 이번에는 그 대상이 둘로 축소된 욕을 되뇌이며 스콧은 억지로 입꼬리를 끌어올렸다.

“당신이 여기 담당자였어?”


End file.
